Dedicated To The One I Love
by luvhapiends
Summary: You remember not so long ago when Booth came back from Afghanistan with some arm candy and Brennan came back from Maluku with some clarity? Well, this is my own little interlude of what could have happened. Angela puts a music app on Booth & Brennan's phones to help them tell each other how they feel. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BONES or ANY OF THE SONGS I USED
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 1

Angela watched her best friend walking silently from the platform to her office. It was lunchtime, and normally, in the time before the team's time apart, Brennan would spend this time with Booth. But now, she ate a solitary lunch in her office, if she ate at all.

It tore at Angela's heart to see her friend so lonely, and yet so surrounded by those who loved her. But there didn't seem to be anything she could do to help. While everyone in the lab acknowledged the change, no one would confront her. They all knew the reason she seemed so lost and forlorn, and not one Jeffersonian employee wanted to risk their contact with the amazing woman.

Angela thought it was a bit ironic that the only person, other than herself, who would call Brennan on her change of attitude didn't even know something had changed. In Booth's presence, Brennan was as she had always been. She laughed, smiled, and was her normal brilliant self whenever he was around. Angela snorted in amusement. Yet another thing no one would talk to her about. The change in Brennan when Booth was around was obvious and saddening for anyone who was witness to the pretense she presented to him.

She sat back in her chair, resting her elbows on the armrests of her chair, and steeped her fingers together as she thought. A slow song telling of lost love came softly over the radio, and she smiled at the fit to the situation. Her exotic eyes lit on her computer screen and an idea came to her.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Two days later…

"Booth," Angela called when she saw him striding past her office. She hurried to her open door as he changed directions and walked toward her with a happy smile on his handsome face.

"Something I can do for you, Angela?"

She returned his smile with one of her own. "I just wanted to let you know that I've developed a program for your cell phone that will allow a more secure connection between you and the other members of the team. All I have to do is send it to you as a text. When you open it, it will be uploaded into your phone. It has an app attached that will allow you to use one of the special features I added to the program." She ended with another brilliant smile.

Booth looked surprised, but nodded. "Thanks, Ange," he told her with genuine appreciation. "When are you going to do it? And what is the special feature?"

Angela turned into her office, knowing Booth would follow. "It's called Dedicated to the One I Love." Booth raised his eyebrow in silent question. "I've set up a link to my vast inventory of music in the app. The app will allow any song in my inventory to be sent to one or more of the people on the Jeffersonian team." She noted his interested expression. "Sometimes things can be said much better with a song. And many have a special meaning to certain people." She brought up the file on her computer and danced her fingers across several keys. "There. Now all you have to do is open the text."

He pulled his phone from his breast pocket and looked at it expectantly. When it beeped, indicating a new text message, Booth flashed a smile at Angela. "Thanks Ange."

He turned to walk away, when she called to him. "Booth?" He stopped and looked at her. "I already sent it to Bren's phone."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Still don't own Bones and this will be the last time I say it in a chapter. It is, after all, stated very clearly in the story description. I am Not Hart Hanson in disguise, I swear. Also, this chapter marks the beginning of our characters using Angela's app. So, there will be some songs. Mostly one song per chapter. I'll give credit for the songs at the end of each chapter. I have found though, that to get the full effect, it's nice to listen to the song when the song is playing in the chapter. Just sayin'. I'll shut up now. I know nobody really likes a long author's note. Happy reading. ****J**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 2

Later that night…

Booth sat in his living room. The Phillies were playing at home and he was engrossed in the game. The 6th inning ended with a fly out to right field, and the station broke for commercial. Booth sat back on his couch with a satisfied sigh. His guys were up by 4 and he had a good beer buzz, so his night was going well.

A commercial for Sprint advertising a new text messaging plan caught his attention and made him think of the upgrade to his phone. His gaze slid from the television to the coffee table where his new Blackberry Torch was laying, silent. He considered trying the dedication feature of Angela's program. He scooped up his phone from the table and slid it open. He would send a song to Angela, just to let her know he had tried the feature. But when he accessed Angela's song bank and scrolled through, he instantly changed his mind. He sent the song to Brennan with a wistful smile. And as he was sliding the phone shut, his apartment door opened, admitting the smiling form of his new girlfriend, Hannah.

Meanwhile across town…

Angela, Jack, Brennan, and Cam sat in a booth at The Founding Fathers, toasting a job well done. Angela invited Brennan to join them and when she went to refuse Cam and Hodgins took her by the arms and hustled her out with them, insisting she needed to get out. So there they sat, drinking their chosen drinks and eating from a wide array of foods.

Brennan was surprised to find herself having a good time with her friends. Something she had not even thought possible since coming back from Maluku. She enjoyed hearing about Cam's adventures with trying to temporarily replace her most valued staff, as well as Hodgins and Angela's time in Paris. And during her friends' recounts of their seven months apart, Brennan's cell phone beeped an arrival of a text message.

She thought of leaving it, but the possibility that it could be something important was too great for her to ignore. She picked up her phone and seeing the text was from Booth, slid it to open to the keyboard and pressed the button to view her text.

_"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray."_

A loud gasp escaped Brennan as the song began to play. All eyes surrounding the table turned to her. "What's wrong, Bren?," Angela asked.

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal**


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 3

Brennan had listened to the whole song play before raising tearful eyes to her concerned friends. "I just wasn't expecting to hear that song. I'm fine," she told her friends.

They all smiled sympathetically. "Are you going to send a reply?," Angela asked.

"Should I?"

"Yes," Cam answered. All eyes turned to her. "Does that song mean something to you?"

"Yes, it's the song Booth and I danced to at my high school reunion," Brennan told Cam.

Angela and Cam shared a look. "You should send a reply that means something to both of you," they chorused.

Brennan considered this for several seconds before nodding. She scrolled through the song bank until she found what Booth had dubbed "their" song.

Jack watched her with sparkling blue eyes. "What did you choose?"

Brennan smiled. "I sent our song," she replied simply.

They all stared at her. "You have a song?," Jack asked.

She answered a simple, "Yes."

They waited for her to elaborate, and when she didn't, Angela prodded. "Well, what is it, Sweetie?"

"Hot Blooded by Foreigner."

Her three friends looked at her and then at each other.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

In Booth's apartment…

Hannah sat with Booth on the couch, watching the rest of the Phillies game. They sat close enough for Hannah to rest her head against Booth's chest as he circled her upper body with his arm. Booth took the last swig of his beer and sat the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"I'm going to get a snack. Do you want something?," Hannah asked, moving away from him and standing. He shook his head and she walked in the direction of the kitchen.

His eyes followed her retreating form until she disappeared from his sight. His phone beeped the arrival of a new text, and he looked at it curiously. He scooped up his phone and hit the button to view the text. The opening beat of Hot Blooded came through the speaker, and he couldn't help the wide, happy grin that spread across his face. He let the song play, reliving the last time they had "performed" this song.

He was interrupted in his reverie by Hannah coming back into the room. She held a bowl of pretzels in one hand and two beers in the other. She heard the song and saw the wide smile on his face. But what caused her pause in her approach was the look of complete happiness on his face that she had never seen before. She watched him for several seconds, before shaking herself out of her shock. "Is that a new ring tone?," she asked.

Booth jerked at her voice, like he'd been caught peeping at another woman. He quickly hit end on his phone and tucked it out of sight. "No, just a text from a friend."

She held out a beer to him, and settled back onto the couch. "Oh, well that's nice. It looked like it made you happy to hear from your friend."

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding slightly. "It's always great to hear from that friend." His hand searched for the hidden phone, and when he found it, he traced his thumb over the screen prolonging the memory the song provoked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this next chapter. I was at the hospital nearly all day Friday with my grandma and today I went on a road trip to my state capital, to see my sister's new apartment. I've been gone all day, and literally just walked in the door.  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 4

The night carried on, Brennan laughing and talking with the people who had started out as coworkers, then friends, and were now her family. When they finally said goodnight, Brennan took a cab to her quiet apartment still in a good mood from her night out.

She went to bed, and for the first time in weeks, fell asleep without first agonizing over the pain of her own making in her everyday life. But the next morning, without the cloud of alcohol and friendship dulling her thoughts, Brennan was once again assaulted with the consequence of her actions.

She had tried so hard since returning from Maluku to compartmentalize her emotions surrounding Booth. But it seemed she had used all of her available space for permanent storage. As she was only able to mask those feelings when Booth was around, leaving the rest of her time vulnerable to assault. Which was exactly what it felt like.

She paused in her morning preparations for work and sat heavily on her unmade bed. She spied her phone on the nightstand and suddenly desperately needed to tell her best friend what she was feeling at that moment.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Booth sat across the table from Hannah while they ate their breakfast. His phone, like hers, lay on the table beside their plates as they ate; forgotten. He finished his last bite of food and stood to take his plate into the kitchen.

He stood at the sink, rinsing all evidence of food from the plate when he heard Hannah call from the other room. "Seeley, your phone is beeping. It says you have a text from Bones. Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Sure," he told her, not thinking it would be anything other than work related so early in the morning. He walked back into the room just as she was pressing the button.

_"I've been a bad, bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad, sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin_

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence  
At hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come

Oh help me but don't tell me  
To deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till I'm good  
Enough for him  
I've got a lot to lose and I'm  
Bettin' high  
So I'm beggin' you before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go  
I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know"  


Booth took the phone from Hannah and ended the transmission. He stared at the phone for several seconds before looking up to Hannah. She stared at the phone in his hand with sadness in her eyes. "Poor Dr. Brennan," she said. "It sounds like she needs a friend. Messy break ups are never easy."

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Criminal" by Fiona Apple**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I guess I'll say it again for good measure, I do not own Bones. I write these for entertainment and do not profit from it in any way. **

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 5

Booth sat at his desk, much as he did every day. Only on this day, he wasn't working. He was leaning back in his chair, a chair given to him by his partner after the inherited office chair incident, replaying the latest text from Brennan. How did he respond to something like this? Should he respond at all?

He was still sitting at his desk two hours later, when Charlie poked his head into the open door of his office. "Booth?"

With difficulty, Booth pulled his unfocused eyes from the phone on his desk to the man at his door. "Yeah, Charlie? What can I do for you?" Twenty minutes later Charlie left and Booth had made his decision. He would send a response. She was saying things to him with these songs that he didn't think she would ever be able to say in words. And, damn him, he still wanted to hear everything she had to tell him.

So, he scrolled through Angela's song bank on his phone until he found one he wanted.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

On the platform, in the pocket of her blue lab coat, Brennan's cell phone chimed the arrival of a new text. She pulled off her gloves and dug her phone from her pocket. "1 New Message – Booth," the screen read. She nervously looked around her. No one was on the platform with her except Wendell, and she was sure he wouldn't say anything. She pushed the button to view, or in this case, hear her message.

_"I am the one winged bird for flying  
Sinking quickly to the ground  
See your faith in me subsiding  
See you prime for giving in  
I give you all that I am_

_I am the sound of love's arriving  
Echoed softly on the sand  
Lay your head upon my shoulder  
Lay your hand within my hand  
I give you all that I am_

_And I breathe where you breathe  
Let me stand where you stand  
With all that I am_

_I am the white dove for a soldier  
Ever marching as to war  
I would give my life to save you  
I stand guarding at your door  
I give you all that I am_

_I am the one winged bird for flying  
Sinking quickly to the ground  
I am the blind man for a watchdog  
I am prime for giving in  
I'll show you all that I am_

_And I breathe so you breathe  
Let me stand so you'll stand  
With all that I am"_

She sank onto a stool as the last notes of the song faded away. It seemed as though the words had stolen her strength, leaving her only the ability to sit, sagging on the stool as their meaning sank in. She pressed the button to hear it again, and this time as she listened a small smile curved her lips. To her thinking, this song could have been written with him in mind.

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "All That I Am" by Rob Thomas**


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 6

Brennan looked up from her phone when the song was over to find not only Wendell looking at her curiously, but Angela as well. She gave them both a weak smile and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She stood and walked back over to the exam table, grabbing a pair of gloves on the way.

"Bren? Are you alright, Sweetie?"

Brennan nodded as she pulled on her gloves. "I'm fine, Angela. The song struck a chord with me and I needed a moment to gather my thoughts."

"Yeah, I saw that. He really laid it all out, didn't he?" Brennan's brow creased in confusion. "He basically told you that even though things have changed between you on the surface, they haven't changed all that much underneath. He still loves you," Angela clarified.

Brennan's lips thinned in instant consternation. "Are you saying he is just using her? Because I believe he would never knowingly behave in such a way toward a woman with whom he is involved. I have every confidence that his feelings for her are real."

Angela dipped her head in silent consent. "Maybe he doesn't know he's doing it, but in my opinion, it's not as real as he would have us all believe."

"Perhaps, but I think he was just letting me know that he will always be there for me as a friend and partner."

Angela looked over to Wendell for some help in explaining the situation. But all she received were hands raised in an "I'm not touching this" image, and a muted, "wow." Angela sighed, "Alright, Sweetie. We'll talk about all that when you're ready, I guess. May I ask what you sent him?"

Silently, Brennan took her phone from her pocket and handed it to Angela. Angela accessed the text history and smiled. "Have you decided what you will reply?"

She shook her head in the negative, then turned to Wendell in an obvious dismissal of the subject. "Mr. Bray, what can you tell me about this indentation?"

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Since her return from Maluku, just over two months before, Brennan had agonized over her feelings for Booth. She had known for some time before they parted ways that she felt more for him than she had allowed anyone to see. But it was while she was in the blazingly hot jungle, immersing herself in work, that she first allowed her mind to think over what those feelings meant, and what it would be like to share the rest of her life with him in more than a professional capacity. Those thoughts had given her hope for a future with him. And she had resolved to swallow her fears and tell him how she felt when they finished their time apart.

So, when they returned and Booth happily told her that he met someone in Afghanistan, she felt like someone had punched her in the abdomen. But she had quickly recovered, knowing that it was her rejection that had taken away any right she had to voice her objections.

Now, she sat in her dimly lit office, trying in vain to finish getting her paperwork from that day's work in order. She let out a long sigh and let her forehead fall to her paper covered desk in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been around lately. I do appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I haven't forgotten about you all, I swear. I've been a bit preoccupied by some original fiction that I've been writing. This chapter features a song from one of my favorite bands, and just seemed to fit the whole Brennan and Booth situation too well for me to pass up when I was writing this.  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 7

A gentle hand on her shoulder shook her from her troubled sleep. She blinked open her eyes as she raised her head from the desk. "Hmmm…What time is it?," she asked with her voice husky from sleep.

"Almost 8:30. You shouldn't sleep at your desk."

She smiled; they had had this conversation before. "I know. I would much prefer the comfort of my bed. I just fell asleep while finishing this paperwork." A yawn escaped her, and they shared a short laugh.

"Go home, Bones. Just because I'm not here to drag you out every night doesn't mean you should stay here." Sadness clouded her eyes, and made him feel like he had been neglecting her.

"Why are you here, Booth? I've scarcely seen you here after hours since Hannah's arrival in DC."

Booth shrugged his broad shoulders. "Can't a guy come see his partner once in a while?" She raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief and he smiled. "Alright, you caught me. I missed you." When she still looked unconvinced, he said, "I did. With all the texting we've been doing lately, I was missing you."

She smiled at him and a light blush flooded her cheeks. "I've missed you, too." Their eyes locked and held for several minutes, until Brennan remembered why she was missing him. She cleared her throat, "I've chosen a suitable reply to your earlier text."

"Really?" He put his hand down on the desktop and leaned against the desk. "You know you could just tell me what you want to say, don't you?"

She nodded. "I know, but I don't think I would be able to. It's much easier this way. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." He gave her a multi-watt charm smile. "I'll be waiting for your reply, then." He straightened and clapped his hands together. "Alright, enough work. Come on, Bones, let's get out of here and go get some food."

"Don't you have to get home to Hannah?"

He shook his head. "Not just yet. I have plenty of time to spend with my favorite scientist."

Booth followed Brennan's car to their diner and sat at their table, ordered their usual food, and talked about everything except what really needed to be said. When they finished and were walking to their cars, Brennan pulled out her phone and sent the song she had previously selected to Booth. His phone alerted him to its arrival and his eyes darted to the parking space next to his. She smiled at him when she saw him look at her, and slid into her car.

Booth watched as she maneuvered her small car from its space, then he pressed button to listen.

_"I must have been a fool  
To love you so hard for so long  
So much stronger than before  
But so much harder to move on_

And now the bitter chill of the winter  
Still blows through me like a plague  
Only to wake up with an empty bed  
On a perfect summer day

My world just feels so cold  
And you find yourself  
Walking down the wrong side of the road

I can't lie 

_You're on my mind  
Stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside  
Now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday_

I never did my best to  
Express how I really felt  
And now that I know exactly what I want  
You found somebody else

And my world just feels so cold  
And you find yourself  
Walking on the wrong side of the road

I can't lie 

_You're on my mind  
Stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside  
Now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday_

My world just feels so cold  
And I find myself  
Thinking about the things I could have done  
And it warms my soul  
When you let me know  
I'm not the only one

I can't lie 

_You're on my mind  
Stuck inside my head  
I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah  
I just die so much inside  
Now that you're not there  
I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday"_

The song fades and Booth finds himself sitting in his SUV with his mouth open and his eyes wide. He sat there for several more minutes before driving home, with a wide, happy smile plastered on his face.

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "I Can't Lie" by Maroon 5**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the latest Chapter. It's a bit later than I wanted to post it, but things seem to have gotten away from me in RL. I do apologize.  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 8

Booth arrived at his apartment and opened the door. Hannah was sitting on the couch watching television, and when she saw him, gave him a welcoming smile. Normally that smile would fill him with warmth, but tonight, Hannah's beautiful smile only made him feel like a sharp blade was piercing his chest. Absently he rubbed the spot high on the right side of his chest marred by a circular scar. He managed a weak smile to her before disappearing into the bedroom.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Hannah watched him walk away from her without a word, and her smile fell. When the door opened, she had turned her head and was instantly compelled to smile in response to the happiness on his face. But within seconds his face transformed and he looked like he was in pain. She saw him raise his left hand and stroke it over the area of his chest, where the ugly scar that he wouldn't talk about, resided. Then he had just turned and walked away.

Something must have happened since his earlier call to her, telling her he was going to see Temperance for a little while. She made a mental note to ask the other woman the next time they talked.

The bedroom door opened and Seeley slowly made his way back toward the living room. "Baby, how was your dinner with Temperance?" She saw him wince slightly, and rubbed the spot again. "It looks old, but does that scar still hurt?"

A sad smile crossed his lips. "Yeah, sometimes."

"How did you get it?"

He closed his eyes against the memory. "I told you, I got shot. I really don't want to talk about it," he answered, hoping that would put an end to her questions. She nodded, and went back to watching television. They sat in silence until the end of the show she was watching; when she stood and announced that she was going to bed.

Booth sat alone in the living room after Hannah went to bed. He was tired and knew he should follow her example, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it yet. Instead, he took out his phone and turned it over and over in his hand, pondering whether or not he should respond to Brennan's text then, or wait until morning. He slid the phone open and accessed the song bank. There was no harm in choosing the reply, he thought. He didn't have to send it right away.


	9. Chapter 9

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 9

He sat there alone for a long time searching through the song bank for the right song. Finally he found the one he wanted, the one that expressed how he was feeling at that moment. He selected it and with a cursory glance at the clock to make sure it wasn't too late, he sent it.

He somehow felt better after pressing the send button. He couldn't have explained it, except to say that it was almost like a weight had been lifted from his heart. He breathed a deep sigh and remembered what a long day it had been, and how tired he really was. But he didn't move from his chair. He looked down the hall to his bedroom door, knowing he should go to bed. But, he couldn't. It felt wrong to walk into his room and sleep in his bed. So, instead, he walked down the hall and into Parker's empty bedroom.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Brennan lay in bed, punching the lumps out of her pillow in a futile attempt at comfort. She sighed and dropped her head onto the pillow. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned. Why did the nights seem so long? She forced her eyes closed and willed her mind to settle into sleep.

Some time later, a distant chirp roused her and she opened her eyes to see the screen of her phone flashing. She lifted herself up onto her elbow and reached for the phone. Seeing the alert of a new text, she pressed the button to listen.

_"Some things we don't talk about  
Better do without  
Just hold a smile  
We're falling in and out of love  
The same damn problem  
Together all the while_

_You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now then we were before  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
_As far as the eye can see_  
_Under your command_  
_I will be your guardian_  
_When all is crumbling_  
_I'll steady your hand_

_You can never say never_  
_Why we don't know when_  
_Time and time and time again_  
_Younger now then we were before_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go_

_We're falling apart_  
_And coming together again and again_  
_We're coming apart_  
_But we pull it together_  
_Pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go,_  
_Don't let me go…"_

Brennan smiled. She held her phone in her hand and fell into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in months. And woke early the next morning at 4am, feeling refreshed though she had only slept five hours. She felt the phone clutched in her hand, and knew the reply she would send.

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Never Say Never" by The Fray**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, Readers! I just wanted to take a minute to wish all of you a happy holiday season. And to thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I'm really glad you all are liking this story, it's one of my favorites that I've written. The song in this chapter became one of my favorites in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 10

Booth turned in the twin size bed, and felt his foot collide with the wooden footboard. The flash of pain that shot through his foot jolted him awake, and he immediately drew his leg up in response. He shifted again and his gaze fell to the bedside table where he'd laid his phone. The alert light was blinking, and he almost hoped it was work. In the dark, he reached for it and slid open the keypad to activate the light on the screen. He smiled when he saw the alert was a text from his partner. He turned onto his back and pressed the button as he closed his eyes to listen.

_"If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd lose you  
I still hold onto the letters you returned  
I swear I've lived and learned_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight _

_Bring me back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe in is you  
If you only knew_

_If you only knew_  
_How many times I counted all the words that went wrong_  
_If you only knew_  
_How I refuse to let you go, even when you're gone_  
_I don't regret any days I spent_

_Nights we shared, or letters that I sent_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe in is you _

_If you only knew  
If you only knew_

_I still hold onto the letters you returned_  
_You help me live and learn_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_Believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew"_

He lay there as the song ended, his grin greeting the darkness. And he drifted back to sleep quickly, his heart and mind lighter than they'd been for weeks.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Just two short hours later, the alarm on Booth's phone woke him. Quietly, he showered and dressed for work, leaving before Hannah had even roused herself for the day.

He drove to the diner and ordered breakfast. He ate in silence, thinking over his present situation and ridiculing himself for allowing such a thing to happen. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice a man sit down across the table from him until he spoke. "You look like something is weighing on your mind, Booth."

Booth didn't look up from his plate, but smiled as he took a bite of his omelet. "Yeah, I guess there is."

"Would you like to talk about it? I hope you know that in addition to your psychologist, I am also your friend."

"Yeah, I know, Sweets." He took another bite of food and a sip of coffee. Then he looked at Sweets through narrowed eyes. "This conversation goes nowhere else. You got it?" He received a nod as a response. "Okay. I can't shake the feeling that I'm not completely over Bones. That maybe I rushed into things with Hannah. I mean, things were great between us before I came back home. But now, something just doesn't feel right."

Sweets nodded. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown**


	11. Chapter 11

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 11

Booth sat back in his chair, letting his fork fall to his empty plate with a clink. "I love Hannah, I really do. And I didn't doubt that she was perfect for me in every way until she showed up here in DC and I saw her next to Bones. And I'm not saying that comparing her to Bones has made me realize that I don't love Hannah. Just that maybe I'm not as ready to move on as I thought I was. When I look at Bones I still feel the same about her. I still love her as much as I did before we left."

Sweets sat quietly, listening to his friend. He had a feeling this would happen. "In what way are you comparing Hannah to Dr. Brennan?"

"In every way. And don't look at me like that. I can't help it. Bones is the standard. I compare all women to her."

"Do you want –"

"I don't know what I want, Sweets. That's the problem," Booth interrupted.

"Okay, but what I was going to ask is – you know what, never mind." He sighed. "Ideally how would you like to treat this situation?"

"I don't know, Sweets, that's why I'm talking to you." Booth leaned his elbows on the table. "Me and Bones have been texting each other with this new program Angela created for our phones." He took out his phone and slid it across the table to Sweets. "It lets us send songs to each other. Check out the history."

Sweets scrolled through Booth's text history with Brennan and couldn't help but smile. "It looks to me like you've already made your decision, Booth. The songs you've been sending her are indicative of your wanting to continue with the same level relationship as before you both went your separate ways. Her responses are indicative of a deeper knowledge of her emotional connection to you. Do you want my advice?"

Booth sent him a level look. "No Sweets, I just thought I would tell you what was going on to pass the time. Of course, I want your advice."

"You already know what you should do. You have already acknowledged the problem. And I'm sure you have already decided that the way you're feeling right now isn't fair to any of you. I can't tell you what you should do." Sweets slid the phone back to Booth. "Except to take some time to reevaluate your feelings. Trust your gut, it hasn't steered you wrong yet." He held Booth's gaze until the other man nodded in agreement. "Have you chosen a song to send back to Dr. Brennan?"

Booth shrugged. "Yeah. And now I'm not sure I should send it."

"Is it a fair indicator of your feelings?" Booth gave a slow nod. "Then send it."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. It's been a bit hectic here. Not to mention I'm sharing my computer with a 12-year-old who thinks she should spend all her spare time playing minecraft. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it.  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 12

Booth shook his head. "I think I should wait. It doesn't seem right to send it until I have this settled."

Sweets nodded with a supremely satisfied smile on his face. "I think that's a wise decision."

Booth just shook his head, pulled some bills from his wallet, and stood to leave. He drove to the Hoover and walked uninterrupted up to his office.

He sat at his desk, automatically filling in forms while his mind wrested with his dilemma. When his stomach began to rumble, he realized just how much time had passed. He pushed his chair away from his desk, "It's definitely time for lunch," he said to his empty office.

But he couldn't face eating lunch at the diner without his partner, so he opted for McDonald's in the park. The park was quiet and there were few people he observed as he chose a bench.

He watched as an elderly couple walked by, their hands entangled as they walked. They took residence on the bench opposite his, deep in conversation and staring lovingly into each other's still brilliant eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he watched them. That was what he wanted one day. He shifted his gaze and stared off into the expanse of the park.

He could see himself, his dark hair gray and his skin aged with wrinkles, walking in the park. He saw his ringed hand holding the delicate hand of the woman with whom he had spent his life. The shelter of the trees allowed only a sparse amount of sunlight to highlight her soft, shining hair, making it seem more red than the auburn that was her natural color. And when she turned her head to look at him with her soft blue eyes, he felt the familiar tug on his heart.

He shook himself from his fantasy and closed his eyes, feeling as though his choice had been made. His hand slid into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and extracted his phone. As he had so many times in the last few days, he turned the phone over and over in his hand, before sliding it open and pressing the few keys it took to make his call. "Hey, can you meet me at the park? I need to talk to you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Because that last chapter was so short and didn't feature a song. I'm giving you another. Call it a New Year's gift. ;)  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 13

While he waited for her to arrive at the park, he sent a text to his partner. Now that he had a clear conscience he could send her the song he'd chosen.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Brennan sat in her office with Angela, listening to her extol the wonders of pregnancy. She listened raptly, smiling at her friend's obvious delight and enthusiasm. "Sweetie, I just can't wait until you can experience this. I know it will change your life, just like it has mine. I know you said you wanted a baby, are you still –"

Angela was cut off by the beeping of Brennan's phone. "Excuse me, Ange." She looked at the screen and smiled; a text from Booth. "It's a text from Booth," she told Angela.

"Well, listen to it," Angela encouraged.

_"I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to"

When the song was over, the only sound in Brennan's office was Angela's sigh of, "Oh, Sweetie."

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

At the park…

Booth saw Hannah approaching him. She quickened her step when she saw him looking at her, and when she reached him, she leaned in to kiss him in greeting. When he offered her his cheek, she pulled back with a worried expression. "Seeley, what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and began. "You wanted to know about the scar on my chest? I told you I was shot, and I was. But I didn't tell you how, or why. We were working a case with a stalker. I brought her in for questioning and she turned her attentions to me and began following me. We were all out one night right after we solved the case, at an open mic night. I had just convinced Bones to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", when I heard someone yell my name. I turn and there she is, the stalker, pointing a gun at Bones."

Hannah gasped. "Oh my God, Seeley that's terrible. What did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could do, when she fired the gun I jumped in front of Bones. The bullet hit me here," he tapped the scar through his suit. "I was rushed to the hospital. They told everyone I was dead. Bones still won't talk to me about what happened during those two weeks I was gone."

"You literally gave your life for her," Hannah concluded.

Booth nodded. "Not long after we started working together a rogue agent kidnapped her. I put him on a protective detail for her, while I was in the hospital because we were working a mob case. I told her she would be safe with him. But I didn't know he was one of them. He took her to an abandoned warehouse, tied her up, and was going to feed her to hungry dogs. I broke out of the hospital to save her." He looked at Hannah as he told his story, hoping she would understand.

"I understand now why she didn't look all that impressed when I told her you saved me. You've been saving her for years."

Booth shook his head. "We've been saving each other for years. Bones has saved me a few times, too. What I'm trying to say is that Bones is very important to me."

"I know that, Seeley. I would never suggest you change your relationship with Temperance," Hannah interrupted.

Booth let a short laugh escape him. "She's more than just a partner or best friend to me."

Hannah took his hand and held it between her own. "You love her," she told him quietly. He turned shocked eyes to hers. "I'm not stupid, Seeley. I know nothing has happened between you since your return, you are too honorable to allow that. But I also know the far away look I see in your eyes sometimes, the way your face is a bit brighter when you talk about her or when she's around. How uncomfortable you are when she and I are in the same room." She sighed. "And last night, I knew something had happened. I knew you weren't happy with me, and you wouldn't be. I'm not her, and she's the one who holds your happiness." She patted his hand. "That's why when you called I was just finishing up my packing. I called this morning and I'm going back to Afghanistan. I wish you every happiness, Seeley." She gave his hand a final squeeze and stood. Then she was gone.

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 14

Brennan sat looking at her phone for several seconds after the song ended. She thought she knew what he meant, but for some reason, she was largely unsure. She slid her eyes to her friend sitting next to her. "Angela, I-," she shook her head.

"Sweetie, it means exactly what the lyrics say. He can't help but fall in love with you over and over." She patted Brennan's hand. "This is a good thing, Bren."

Brennan nodded, pleased that her original thought was correct. She hit a quick succession of keys on her phone and was able to find the selections she wanted. She sent them on their way to Booth, and shared a smile with Angela.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Booth sat on the park bench, alone, looking out onto the park. He felt a sadness that Hannah was gone, but at the same time there was an overwhelming sense of relief and well-being. He sighed and rolled his shoulders into a more relaxed position.

A series of beeps took his attention from the tranquility of the park. And as he was pulling his phone from his pocket, it began to ring. "Booth," he answered. "Ok, I'll be right there." He slid the phone closed and stood.

It wasn't until he was in the SUV after calling to inform his partner of their new case that he remembered the texts she sent him. Starting the engine, he hit the keys that would play the first message, and listened to it as he drove.

_"If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way _

_I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay_

I don't know why I did the things I did 

_I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes._

I didn't really mean to hurt you 

_I didn't wanna see you go _

_I know I made you cry, but baby_

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do

If I could turn back time

My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there

Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind, and darling

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do

Ooohh

If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
Oh baby

I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry  
Ooohh

If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do

If I could turn back time 

_If I could find a way  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay"_

He hit the button again and the second song filled the cabin of the vehicle.

_"Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside _

_It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, _

_It makes me want to die_

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, 

_I'm sorry_

This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside 

_It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, _

_It makes me want to die_

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, 

_I'm sorry_

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah

Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, 

_I'm sorry"_

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are "If I Could Turn Back Time" by Cher and "Sorry" by Buckcherry**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, this little song fic is winding down. Hopefully, you all have enjoyed reading it. I can tell from the reviews I've received that a lot of you are. So, thank you. And I know I already updated today. But, I've decided to give you all a bonus chapter today. Kind of because I really just want to have this fic complete already, but I don't want to give you all the chapters at once. Fear not, though, as I'm sure you've guessed, the end is near.**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 15

Booth drove toward the Jeffersonian with a smile permanently in residence on his face. Brennan had just told him she was sorry for her reaction outside the Hoover. Not once, but twice. He shook his head in wonderment. It was hard enough to get her to say she was sorry once. She must really need him to forgive her for her to say it twice.

Now, he just needed a song to send her. He searched his mind for lyrics and gave a shout when he remembered a song that would tell her she was both forgiven and loved.

{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}{*-*}

Brennan waited for Booth near the entrance to the lab. Angela stood with her, eager to hear the response Booth would send to Brennan's songs. They saw him walking to the doors and Angela felt Brennan stiffen next to her. "Relax, Sweetie. This is Booth, he'll only eat you if you're a very lucky girl," Angela joked.

Booth held his phone in his hand as he approached the doors. He looked up from the screen and smiled at the two women waiting for him. He quickly sent his text and slipped his phone into his pocket. He walked across the threshold as the doors slid open. "Hello, ladies."

Seconds later, Brennan's phone beeped. Angela nudged her and she quickly played the message.

"_Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game_

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this song

Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for something sweet  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?

Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, I want you  
Hello, I need my baby  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello"

Angela squealed in delight, clasping her hands together with excitement. "You guys are just too cute. I love this whole thing your doing. I'm so glad I thought of it."

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just one more chapter to go after this.  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 16

"Come on, Bones, we have to go." Booth reached out and took her arm, propelling her out the door with him; her field kit in tow. As they walked through the parking structure, Booth slid his gaze to the woman walking next to him. He smiled. Brennan caught the smile and returned it.

They settled into their seats in the SUV and after Booth started the engine, he cleared his throat. "So, Bones…I wanted you to know that I really have enjoyed this thing we've been doing."

Brennan sighed. "But, you feel it is inappropriate given the subject and your current relationship status with Hannah," she ventured.

Booth palmed the back of his neck and sighed. "No…not really." He slanted her a look. "Bones, Hannah and I broke up today during lunch."

Her head whipped to face him. "What? But, why? Because of our texts?"

"No," he was quick to answer. He didn't want her to think his breakup with Hannah was her fault. "We both knew things weren't working out between us. In addition to other things, she wanted to go back into the field, and I've got all the fieldwork I want right here. I really think it was a good decision for both of us."

Brennan watched him carefully for signs he was lying. She felt he was being truthful, but still leaving out any major details. Still those were none of her business unless he chose to share them. "Oh," was all she could think of to say.

"Oh? That's it? You're not going to launch into a lecture on breakup percentages and customs in some ancient obscure culture?" He looked at her as he slowed at a traffic light. "Or tell me how sorry you are that yet another of my relationships failed?"

Brennan shook her head and gave him a small smile. "You would like me to lie to you?" His brown eyes widened a bit. "I am sorry you view your relationships in such a way that you count them in failures. However, I am not in the least sorry about your breakup with Hannah."

"Bones!"

"What, Booth? Do you honestly think I will miss her? I know we were friendly, and I believe if she had come into my life as someone other than your girlfriend we could have been friends, but I also think this is one of those situations where someone would say good riddance." She took a deep breath before continuing. "As for the anthropological norms in this situation–-"

"Bones!," Booth cut in. "I really don't want a lecture. How about we talk about something else?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here it is. The last chapter...  
**

Dedicated to the One I Love

Chapter 17

Brennan was quiet. She understood that Booth didn't want her to explain the cultural norms as they pertained to his situation, but doing so would put her at ease in a situation where she felt inadequate. So, she opted for another angle. "Perhaps Hannah has not yet discovered a justification for a change in her priorities. You shouldn't blame yourself for that as the fault lies solely with Hannah." She instantly heard lyrics in her head, and slid her phone from her pocket. She searched through the song bank, hoping for all she was worth the song was there. The highlighted scroll bar lit on the song and she let out a small squeal of delight. She quickly selected it and saved the text as a draft to send later. Because as she looked up to see why they were slowing, she noticed they had arrived at their scene. She also noticed Booth looking at her quizzically.

"Are you okay, Bones? You don't normally squeal like that."

She smiled broadly, and her eyes twinkled at him happily. "Oh, yes, Booth. I'm fine. I was just searching for my next text to you." Then she slid from the vehicle, retrieved her case from the back, and walked determinedly toward the taped off area of the scene. Booth followed and soon their work at the scene was completed.

Back at the lab…

The techs brought in the remains followed soon after by Booth and Brennan. Cam and Hodgins were waiting for them on the platform, both noting the smiles on the faces of the partners. They shared a questioning look, but said nothing.

Brennan walked to her office, leaving Booth at the foot of the platform steps. She emerged quickly, buttoning her blue lab coat around her body. It was then that Booth heard the telltale beep from his phone. He pulled it from his pocket and without hesitation played the song.

_"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You

And the reason is You 

_And the reason is You_

_And the reason is You_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

Booth looked at her as she stood just a few feet from him; his dark, coffee colored eyes shining with the tears brought on by the words of her dedication. He sent her a watery smile and she walked to him. "Booth?"

He shook his head, brushing off the concern in her voice. "Thank you," he said, so softly that it was almost a whisper. He raised his hand to caress the creamy smooth skin of her cheek. "You're my reason too."

And there was a collective gasp and sigh in the lab as Brennan closed the small gap between them by flinging her arms around Booth's neck and capturing his lips with her own. Booth's arms closed around her as he responded, and a resounding applause spread throughout the large room.

The End

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "The Reason" by Hoobastank**


End file.
